FANGAME:Mario and Sonic Sports Mix
A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY... THERE WAS A GAME ON THE WII THAT DIO PLAYED THE SHIT OUT OF... IT WAS CALLED... MARIO SPORTS MIX... WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE MARIO UNIVERSE MET THE SONIC UNIVERSE IN AN ALL-OUT SPORTS COMPETITION? THE RESULT WOULD BE SOMETHING THAT INCLUDES, BUT IN NO WAY, IS LIMITED TO THE FOLLOWING... Playable Characters Mario Universe Mario- Balanced Luigi- Balanced Peach- Technique Bowser- Power Yoshi- Speed Donkey Kong- Power Diddy Kong- Speed Wario- Power Waluigi- Technique Daisy- Technique Bowser Jr- Speed Rosalina- Technique Toad- Speed Toadette- Technique Birdo- Balanced Koopa Troopa- Balanced Hammer Bro- Power Sonic Universe Sonic- Speed Tails- Technique Knuckles- Power Amy Rose- Technique Cream- Speed Shadow- Speed Rouge- Technique Blaze- Balanced Silver- Balanced Dr Eggman- Technique Metal Sonic- Speed Vector- Power Espio- Speed Jet- Speed Scourge- Speed Manic- Technique Sonia- Speed Playable Sports Alright, now comes the fun part. Lets see what games these 2 universes can play. Basketball Volleyball Soccer Hockey Baseball Dodgeball Football Golf Tennis Bowling Areas of Play Mario Stadium Green Hill Zone Peach's Castle Chemical Plant Zone Luigi's Mansion Angel Island Yoshi's Island DK Islands Soleanna Space Colony Ark Rainbow Road Dr Eggman's Lab Bowser's Castle Crisis City Mario Galaxy Castle Mobius Storyline Alright, the goal of this game is to collect all 10 crystals that are earned by becoming the champion of that sport. So you gotta do ALL 10 sports if you want to unlock the special ending event. Lucky for you, Dio's here to make your life easier by telling the details of the story from your first sport match to the final event of the game. When you decide to tackle the story, you get to pick 1 out of 10 different sports to challenge. After picking to challenge 1, you have to choose a difficulty that WILL STICK for ALL of the sports in that entire playthrough of the story. The difficulties ONLY effect the skill of the CPU and how good the ending of the game is. It works in the general fashion. But in case you're scratching your head and don't know what that is: Heres an explanation: Beating everything on Easy gives you the worst ending for deciding to take the easiest way out just to get to the final part as fast as possible. But keep in mind that there aren't any penalties. Beating everything on Medium gives you the neutral ending for at least proving that you can beat the game without someone having to hold your hand the whole way through. Beating everything on Hard gives you the best ending for proving that you can whoop this game's ass. Well, maybe not whoop the game's ass, but you're better-than-average at the game. As for Expert, it gives you the best ending AND some cool photos from the game that are spectacular. It also unlocks the secret event for those completionists out there. Now, let us go through each sport in the reccomended order. Sport Number 1:Basketball Category:Fangame Category:Fan Game Category:Crossovers